In His Little Magic World
by IMANOU
Summary: Et si on regardait l'histoire d'Harry sous un autre angle, un angle pas vraiment optimiste? OS


In his little magic world

« Vous savez monsieur Dursley, je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée. A vrai dire, je suis persuadé que ce n'en est pas une, vraiment ! Je sais que le professeur Adcock avant moi était, dirons-nous…un peu plus laxiste, plus enclin à passer outre le règlement de l'établissement. Ce n'est rien de personnel…Vous pouvez me croire et tout ceux qui me connaissent vous le diront rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'accorder à la famille de mes patients un peu de réconfort…Je sais combien la situation peut être difficile à vivre pour vous…C'est dur je le conçois, j'ai plus de trente ans d'expérience à mon actif !... veuillez bien croire en ma sincère…

La litanie se perdit dans les limbes cotonneux de ses pensées. C'était comme si la voix de son interlocuteur se faisait de plus en plus lointaine, étouffée, déformée, tandis que son esprit embrumé mais étrangement alerte, à vif, car tenant compte de ce qui comptait vraiment et uniquement de ça, se mettait à raisonner en tout sens.

Il connaissait bien le genre d'homme –de spécimen, songea-il avec un sourire intérieur- à qui le Dr Alfred Lambertson appartenait et il savait donc que sa requête allait être refusée quelle que soit la manière avec laquelle il la présenterait. Mais il n'était pas homme à baisser les bras aussi facilement et le Dr Alfred allait bientôt en faire l'amère expérience.

-Je ne comprends pas, annonça-il simplement, sans daigner le laisser finir son monologue hypocrite ou de faire mine d'y avoir prêté une oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas _mon cher petit monsieur_ ?

Le regard aride qu'il lui lança le fit se ratatiner sur son siège. Il savait que s'il lui permettait ce genre de familiarité dégradante, le Docteur, gonflé de son orgueil obtus de vieux papelard s'en sentirait tout puissant et il le traiterait sans doute avec encore moins de considération, si telle chose était possible.

Après un moment de silence minutieusement calculé, afin de remettre les choses et les égos à leur juste place, il reprit.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas _cher docteur_, lui dit-il -appuyant ostensiblement les derniers mots en leur insufflant tout le dégout dont il se sentait capable-, c'est pourquoi une telle faveur ne devrait-elle pas m'être accordée ? N'est-ce pas mon père qui vous paye les soins que vous prodiguez à mon cousin, son git et son couvert ? N'est-ce pas vos patients qui sont à l'origine de cet établissement ? C'est grâce à eux que vous recevez votre paye à la fin de chaque mois que je sache, c'est encore eux qui ont payé votre voiture, votre belle maison et certainement aussi vos beaux voyages. Ils devraient être votre priorité !

Il riva d'un regard furieux, une photographie accrochée stratégiquement sur le mur qui faisait face à son siège. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y fixer le Dr Alfred étreignant une jeune femme sensiblement plus jeune que lui, sur fond de cocotiers et de mer d'azur, écœuré par tant de « m'a tu vu ? » grotesque.

Le visage fripé du Docteur se couvrit d'hideuses plaques rougeâtres. Il secoua sa tête d'un air menaçant en marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots confus. Il paraissait plus que jamais semblable à un doberman, ses joues flasques et tombantes parcourues de frémissements indignés.

-Je suis certain que ça pourrait être bénéfique Docteur, tempera-il, conscient que de se mettre définitivement le psychiatre à dos n'était pas pour servir sa cause. Excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emporté, mais cette journée est très particulière, comprenez-vous ?

-Je puis vous assurez qu'il ne s'en rend nullement compte ! Il est dans son délire depuis tant d'année à présent qu'il ne discerne plus le jour de la nuit, alors de là à savoir quel jour on est…

Il fut pris d'une folle envie de renverser le bureau et de se jeter sur lui sans plus de cérémonie, mais se retint de justesse.

-Je ne suis pas de votre avis. Il se trouve que cette journée est doublement importante. C'est le jour de son anniversaire, mais pas seulement, le 31 juillet est aussi le jour ou tout ça à débuter…

Le Docteur jeta un bref coup d'œil qui se voulait discret sur un document posé devant lui et Dudley fut certain que c'était là la première fois qu'il posait ses petits yeux fourbes sur le dossier de son cousin. Au fil de leurs conversations passées il s'était rendu compte que le psychiatre ne savait que le strict minimum sur Harry et les détails de sa vie et de sa maladie ne semblait aucunement l'intéresser. Pour lui c'était un cas désespéré, un dossier clos.

-Je ne suis peut être pas médecin, je n'ai pas vos connaissances en matière de psychologie, ni ne sait rien sur vos méthodes, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus logique de tenter des choses plutôt que de rester là sans rien faire ? Ça fait des années maintenant que mon cousin est reclus dans sa fol…dans son monde, je n'ai pas l'impression que vos traitements lui font beaucoup de bien. À chacune de mes visites il semble encore plus déconnecté de la réalité au mieux je le trouve en plein délire, enchainé à son lit comme un vulgaire prisonnier, au pire il est bourré de drogue, encore moins réactif qu'un légume vert !

Il crispa ses mains en poing, la gorge serré. Repenser à ses visites, revoir le visage absent, le regard vague de son cousin le mettait dans tout ses états. Il aurait voulu le sortir de là, de cette cellule qu'on osait appeler chambre. Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait le faire revenir à lui, le tirer des ténèbres de la folie dans laquelle il s'était égaré. Mais on lui refusait strictement tout contact, toute tentative.

-Votre cousin est dangereux pour autrui ainsi que pour lui-même, tout contact avec une personne autre que le personnel soignant est totalement exclu. Je suis navré. Si un jour il s'avère être que son état se soit amélioré, qu'il soit moins perturbé, je pourrais peut-être…

Renonçant à se maitriser, Dudely se releva, tremblant, aveuglé par l'amertume. Lorsqu'il contourna le bureau pour rejoindre le Docteur, ce dernier se leva prestement, affolé, prêt à appeler au secours, mais si désarçonné qu'il semblait manquer de voix.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est de ma faute tout ça ! C'est entièrement de ma faute s'il a perdu l'esprit ! Je dois l'aider ! Je dois le sortir de là ou je deviendrais moi-même fou !

Il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa blouse, et le secouait vigoureusement, les narines sifflantes et le regard dément. Quiconque l'aurait vu dans cet état, à cet instant précis le jurerait aussi atteint que l'était son cousin.

-…Il est orphelin vous saviez ? Sa mère et son père sont tous les deux morts dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. On l'a confié à mes parents. Nous étions sa seule famille voyez-vous ? Et je crois pouvoir affirmer sans aucune hésitation que n'importe quel étranger aurait été infiniment meilleur avec lui qu'on ne l'a jamais été nous même, sa propre _famille_ ! J'ai été immonde avec lui. Je l'ai battu. Je l'ai persécuté. J'ai fait de son semblant de vie un véritable enfer !

-Mais vous n'étiez vous-même qu'un enfant, non ? bafouilla le docteur, atterré. Et si Dudely avait encore toute sa clairvoyance il aurait vu combien son ossature imposante intimidait le psychiatre, davantage encore que ses mots.

-Est-ce une excuse suffisante ?

Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire plaindre ou excuser, il savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Il n'oubliera jamais quelle petite crapule infâme il avait été. Il n'oubliera jamais comment il avait conduit ses parents à le favoriser, à toujours rabaisser Harry afin que lui se sente mieux, se sente heureux. Non, il n'oubliera jamais, se pardonnera encore moins de s'être délecter de sa détresse, de sa tristesse.

-Vous savez ce que j'ai fais quelques minutes avant qu'il ne perde l'esprit ? tonna-il, de toute la force de sa voix.

-Je l'ignore, haleta le psychiatre, tâtonnant sous son bureau dans le dessein de déclencher l'alarme qui y était dissimulée.

-C'était le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de ses onze ans. Mes parents –par je ne sais quel élan de bonté- s'apprêtaient pour la première fois à fêter ce jour. Oh, rien de bien extravagant ! Juste un minuscule petit gâteau, et un ridicule stylo à bille mal emballé. ET VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE MOI J'AI FAIT ?

-Non…je l'ignore ! bredouilla le docteur, tentant vainement de se dégager de la prise d'acier de Dudely.

-Je me suis mis dans tous mes états j'ai hurlé, j'ai pleuré, j'ai même frappé mon père ! Et le pire c'est que mon petit cinéma a marché comme je l'avais prévu. Je suis devenu celui qu'il fallait réconforter, celui qui avait toutes les attentions. Et j'ai fini par engloutir le gâteau et casser le stylo. J'ai tué mon cousin !

-Mais c'est insensé voyons ! Votre cousin vit toujours…

-Non, je l'ai tué je vous dis ! J'ai tué sa joie de vivre ! Je lui ai volé sa vie ! Je l'ai contraint à se construire un autre monde. Un monde magique où il serait spécial, unique ! Un monde au sein duquel il se fera des amis des gens qui l'aime, des gens pour qui il compte. J'ai tué Harry Potter.

Désespéré, les joues maculées de larmes, il semblait en transe.

Durant un long moment on n'entendit plus dans le bureau que le tic-tac de l'horloge, la respiration de Dudely et l'halètement du docteur. Ce dernier avait même renoncé à sa tentative visant à alerter le vigile. Il lui semblait plus judicieux de se faire tout petit et d'attendre la fin de la crise.

-Je cois…je pense qu'il me serait possible de…disons, accéder à votre demande.

-Vraiment ? Dudely se reprit et desserra son étreinte. Un feu inespéré s'était rallumé au fond de ses yeux.

-Oui, oui, concéda le docteur avec mauvaise humeur en époussetant sa blouse. Mais je vous préviens, à la moindre complication, on arrête tout !…Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

Dans la petite salle d'attente attenante au bureau, Mr Vernon Dudely ainsi que sa femme Pétunia se mirent brusquement debout, comme réveillés d'une décharge électrique. Ils virent leur fils passer en coup de vent sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Ils n'en espéraient pas vraiment mieux Dudely ne s'adressait plus à eux désormais que par extrême obligation. Ce fut donc, les yeux suppliant et la démarche incertaine qu'ils le suivirent lui et le Docteur avec une docilité qui allait d'habitude contre tous leurs principes.

Dudley les ignora royalement, plus que de coutume même, car dès qu'ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir des cellules occupés par les patients les plus atteint, il se rendit compte de l'agitation fiévreuse du personnel soignant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eastwood? Se renseigna le Docteur Lambertson au près d'un grand gaillard noir qui courrait dans le corridor à en faire trembler les fondations.

-C'est le 71 professeur, il a réussi à se balafrer, je ne sais pas comment…

-Grand dieu ! frémit le Docteur incrédule, et moi qui allait faire rentrer sa famille…grand dieu !

Profitant du petit moment d'égarement du vigile et du Docteur, Dudely se faufila vif et discret jusqu'au centre du raffut. Des protestations et des interdictions retentirent derrière lui, mais il n'en eut cure.

Il le vit enfin. Il était blême et agité, son visage grisâtre maculé de sang. Il tenait dans sa main une petite barre de fer au bord tranchant et sur son front était dessinée à même la peau une cicatrice sanguinolente en forme d'éclaire.

« Elle ne me fait plus mal Dudely !…elle ne me fait plus mal ma cicatrice ! Je l'ai eu ! J'ai tué Voldemort !"


End file.
